Exon Droid Legion
The Droid Legion is a powerful and new section of the USSR forces. Designed by A.L.I.E.N after being requested by the Exon leader Noah 'Chavam the droid army is almost unmatched in size and power though the sheer size of the army comes at a cost, for hundred of droids to be made at such a quick rate there armor and A.Is have to be cheap and easily buildable. This means the basic droid units are very easy to take down though stronger units can take more damage and deal much more. The military side of the Droid Legion is commanded General Grievous. Production For the Droid Legion to be so massive and expansive cut backs had to of been made so hundred could be made and deployed at a time. Because of this the metal used for the armor of the more basic droids is not that strong and their A.I's though able to do their task are very basic and could be considered dumb. Exon handles most of the production ensuring that the droids will not be hacked so they are not to turn on them. A single Exon factory can assemble as many as 1,000 a day and to put into mind that Exon has hundreds of these factories. Conflicts *The Sacking of the Aquas - The Droid Legion were the main ground forces on the Aquas home planet, they lead the charge and finished it along side Exon Ghosts and Apocalypse Tanks. Ground Force B1 Battle Droids The B1 Battle Droids are the back bone of the Droid Legion. They are prehaps the most numerous (and expendable) in the galaxy, and unlike most organic soldiers, they are capable of action in hostile enviroments such as underwater or in space. They are designed for the most part to defeat their enemies through sheer number and not their ability to think (as their A.Is are very basic) and utilize combat skills unlike any organic unit could. Armaments *E-5 Blaster Rifle *SE-14 Blaster Pistol B2 Super Battle Droids The B2 Super Battle Droid is an upgraded version of the B1 Battle Droid, it has superior armaments and armour. Unlike the normal Battle Droids these are not as numberous but still make up a bulk of the Droid Legion. They normally work in groups of 3 to make up for their lack of manoeuvrability. Armaments *Inbuilt Laser Blaster *Inbuilt Laser Cannon BX Droid Commando These droids are used as elite commando units, though they are manily for stealth assignments and assasination mission they are able to be used as on ground commanders and are able to lead droid units on the battle field. They have a strong armor which is also light to allow them to move quickly, they also posses an advanced cloaking unit which allows them to appear as other races or even enemy troopers. Armaments *E-5 Blaster Rifle *Vibrosword Droideka The Droideka are a heavy type of battle droid used in the Droid Legion. It has gained its reputation for deadliness for its resilience and firepower also the fear it could instill into even the most battle hardened trooper. They are normally deployed in moderate numbers due to their cost. Armaments *Twin Built-in Blaster Cannons *Built-in Shield Projector Single Trooper Aerial Platform (STAP) The STAP was disgined to be an agile flying crafted to be used by B1 Battle Droids on the battlefield. They are used for scouting and anti-personnel hunting though they can be used in open battle to harass enemy forces Armaments *Dual Blaster Cannon (1) Heavy Units DSD 1 Dwarf Spider Droid The Dwarf Spider Droids are heavy support class droids used as manoeurable "living" cannons. Their man functions are to target and destroy tanks or other heavly armored untis on the enemies side. They are heavily armored and are able to clamps themselves down to the groud to prevent being knocked over. In some cases they can be used as suicide bombers though this tatic is not commerly used. Armaments ''' *Heavy Laser Cannons *Self-destruction Mechanism IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tank The Hailfire Droid is a self-aware mobile missile platform capable of destroying enemy vehicles and entire platoons of enemy soldiers. It runs on large hoop-like wheels on either side of the main armored command module, which enables it to operate on almost any terrain at impressive speed. '''Armaments *Retractable Laser Cannon *Missile Launchers (15 missiles each, 30 total) NR-N999 Persuader-class Droid Enforcer The Droid Enforcer is a six-meter tall automaton with a huge central drive motor for locomotion supproted by four small outrigger wheels. It is armored with thick Exon steel and are manily used to push the line as their amoring can normally take the blunt of enemy fire. It is able to be outfitted with multiable types of weaponry. Armaments *Ion Cannon *Heavy Repeating Blasters *Concussion Missle Launchers GT-12 Magna-Tri Droid The Tri-Droid is a towering tank that is used by the Doird Legion as a long range threat eliminator, their armor was made to mainly deal with fighter shots and missiles as this is what would manily attack it in battle. The top half of this droid is able to rotate, this is so the other cannons can cool down while front one fires at the enemy. Armaments ' *Three Laser Turret Cannons Multi-Troop Transporter Droid The Transporter Droid is a heavly armored vehicle used in the Droid Legion. They are able to carry 112 B1 Battle Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids or instead 20 Droidekas. '''Armaments ' *Twin 12KV Blaster Cannons Armoured Assault Tank (AAT) The AAT is a medium-sized repuslor tank which has heavy frontal armour that gives it capability to plow through walls and heavily armed with a payload of 57 shells. The tank requires a crew of four battle droids to be fully operational. The tanks reactor and power and communication gear is kept in the rear for protection. '''Armament *Heavy Laser Cannon (1) *Laster Blasters (2) *Antipersonnel Blasters (2) *Chain-fed Energized Shell Projectile Launchers (6) OG-9 Homing Spider Droid The Homing Spider Droid is a droid walker manufactured for anti-vehicular combat. The unit is affective against both groud-based and airborne targets. The homing spiders round, armoured body contains a volatile reactor used to power its laser weaponry. Armaments *Mounted Laser Emplacement (1) *Anti-personnel Laser Cannon (1) *Retractable Ion Cannon (1) Air Units HMP Droid Gunship The HMP Droid Gunship is designed for air strikes in planetary atmospheres. Though the gunship is slower and less maneuverable than smaller fighters, it makes up in its heavy and powerful arsenal. They are also able to be used as air support for ground forces due to their strong shielding. Armaments *Turreted Twin Laser Cannons (2) *Medium Laser Cannon (1) *Light Laser Cannons (2) *Variable-payload Missile Launchers (2, with 7 missiles each) *Concussion Bombs *Torpedoes *EMP Missiles Vulture Droid Vulture Droids are droid starfighters used in the Droid Legion. Like most the forces in the Droid Legion it contains no living pilot but rather a droid brain linked to the central control computer. They are quick and very tatical, one thing they exel at is bombing runs as they are easily able to speed past enemy fighters and attack the main ships. Armaments *Blaster Cannons (6) *Energy Torpedo Launchers (2) Droid Tri-fighter The Tri-fighter is a deadly droid starfighter designed as a fast, agile and powerful space-superiority fighter, built to excel in dogfighting. It is used in large numbers like the B1 Battle Droids to outnumber the enemy quickly. Armaments *Medium Laser Cannon (1) *Light Laser Cannon (3) *Buzz Discord Missiles (2-6) Gallery Droideka_SWGTCG.jpg|A Droideka on the battlefield MuunilinstMTTs-TCWCG.jpg|Transport Droids deploying Battle Droids Trifighter_trio.jpg|A Trio of Droid Tri-fighters Homing_Spider_Droid.png|Homing spider droids surrounded by battle droids during the Sacking of the Aquas Battle_droids_on_Geonosis.jpg|B1 battle droids and b2 super battle droids in battle Category:Exon Category:Weapon Category:USSR